fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Homestuck Pretty Cure
is a crossover fanseries between Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure series and Andrew Hussie's Homestuck created, directed, and written by Luizaki, mostly known as the creator of Spectrum Heart Pretty Cure!. It will be produced by Yumesen Productions. Despite being a series created by Aki, the series is not a part to the main roster of Aki's fanseries. Production Plot *''Homestuck Pretty Cure episodes'' John Egbert is a young child who just turned 13 on the 13th of April. Him, together with his online friends, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley, plan on playing a game, not realizing the game is a reality simulation and Skaia, a land far from Earth, is at war. It is up to John and his friends to stop the war, and fulfill their roles as the legendary heroes, Pretty Cures. Characters Pretty Cure Beta Cures * : John is a 13 year old kid who loves bad films. He loves magic and pranks but shows a hatred towards harlequins and baked goods. He can play the piano well, and has a nerdy nature. * : Rose is an intellectual 13 year old whose hobby is knitting, reading and writing. She has a passion for obscure literature and knows how to play the violin. She has wrote various text, such as a fictional story about wizards, analyses on her friends, and an unfinished blog on her adventures in the series. * : Dave is the renowned "cool kid" of the series and is John's best friend. He likes various things ironically, but one thing he loves is apple juice. Despite his cool act, Dave inside cares deeply for his friends and sacrifices himself for their safety. * : Jade is very quirky and often falls asleep throughout the course of the series. She is very forgetful and wears colorful bands on her fingers for reminders. She is shown to have skills in the bass but plays badly with the flute. She is generally positive but at times can be impatient and insensitive. Alternian Cures * : Karkat is considered as the lead Cure among the Alternian Cures. He is shown to be very crabby and insulting, but still deeply cares for his teammates. * : Aradia is an enthusiastic character interested in archaeology. She enjoys role-playing and is very close with Tavros. * : Tavros is a lowblood troll who lacks self-esteem and is paraplegic. His legs have been healed ever since he became a Cure, much to his glee. Tavros is very sensitive and is constantly in need of help, much to Vriska's demise. * : Sollux is considered as an introvert and dislikes talking with others. He and Karkat are close, but tend to argue with each other a lot. Sollux tends to have mood swings, and he is seen to be good at programming. * : Nepeta is a naive role-player constantly shipping her friends. She has a crush towards Karkat and her and Equius are very close with each other. * : Kanaya is the "mother" of the team, and a troll with fashion senses. She is very creative, and she also loves reading horror and romance novels, taking interest with vampires, specifically. * : Terezi is civil, manipulative and devious mostly for the sake of law. She sometimes exaggerates her drive for justice, leading to harm for the team, in which will later be regretted. She also appears to have interest with the color red. * : Vriska is a manipulative troll obsessed with luck. She easily gets bored and deems her friends as boring. She acts mean towards others, though later on reveals how she regretted her actions and acted more benevolent. * : Equius is excellent in building robots and is shown to have feelings for Aradia. He is shown to be very strong, even not as a Cure and when he's mad can break nearly anything. * : Gamzee is a troll who believes in miracles but is most of the time laid back. He is very supporting and usually gives advice to his friends. Later in the series he, alongside Eridan, get manipulated by the villains, resulting him turning evil and only thinking of defeating the Cures. * : Eridan has an interest in historical characters, often playing the role of his ancestor alongside Vriska. He takes an interest in magic and wizards. He, alongside Gamzee, later get captured and get manipulated by the antagonists. * : Feferi is very energetic and excited of things and is very naive towards everything, which Karkat dislikes. She is also the heiress to Alternia and hugely optimistic and fearless. Alpha Cures * : Jane is fond of jokes like John, but is far more rebellious than him. Jane is always curious of things, being reckless which sometimes can lead her to dangerous situations. She is also short-tempered, despite her usual cheerfulness and is always skeptical of things. * : Roxy is a fun-loving who socializes a lot with her friends. She loves cats and wizards, and is shown to be good at hacking, morse code and programming. She's also very helpful and considerate of her friends. * : Dirk is a laid back kid who is shown to have some kind of feelings for Jake. He is good in robotics and even has his own AI that he created. He also seems to have a high interest in teaching his friends lessons as a means of development. Despite this, it has been shown Dirk doesn't seem to like himself. * : Jake is an adventure-loving young man who is socially clueless and isn't very assertive. He is boasts of himself unintentionally, which led to him isolating himself in an episode. Other Cures Mascots Antagonists *'Caliborn' / Lord English *'Jack Noir' *'The Condesce' *'Black King' Supporting Characters *'Calliope' Items * : wristbands each Cure receives at the beginning of Sburb. They serve as the interphase in playing Sburb as well as inventory usages. * : the main collectibles of the series. They are used primarily for alchemization, as well as building blocks for the Cures to use in leveling up. Locations *'Incipisphere' : the main setting of the series. It is a vast place where many lands exist. **'The Medium' : an area where the main Cures' respective lands are located. This is also where other various places, such as Skaia, reside on. Media Music Movies Solo Movies Crossover Movies Trivia *Being a Pretty Cure series, Homestuck Pretty Cure cuts off all the deaths from the webcomic. **The alternate selves and other confusing time shenanigans have also been removed. *There has been an on-going gag among the series joking about the fact there are male Pretty Cures, where Jade suggests to call everyone as "Skaian Cures". **Nonetheless, the series still calls them as "Pretty Cure" and Dave comments that he "always wanted to be a magical girl, anyways". Gallery Category:User:AkihsulKaz Category:Crossovers Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Fan Series Category:Homestuck Pretty Cure Category:AkiSeries